Un Black parmi les Black
by Annabeth et Percy
Summary: S'en est trop pour Sirius. Une fois de plus tout dérape au 12 Square Grimmaud. Encore et toujours... Mais cette fois Sirius part, pour ne plus jamais revenir...


**Un Black parmi les Black**

Il pleuvait à flot dehors, d'étranges silhouettes se déplaçaient, laissant traîner leurs capes dispendieuses sur l'étendu de neige qui avait recouvert le Square Grimmaud. Le noir de la nuit, ne permettait pas de voir leurs visages. Ils avançaient têtes baissé, pour ne pas recevoir les gouttes de pluies, qui persistaient à s'abattre sur Londres depuis une semaine, sur leurs visages. Le groupe avança d'un pas raide et pressé vers le numéro 12. Un homme s'avança vers la grande porte en Chêne et frappa avec force. Presque instantanément elle s'ouvrit, la famille pénétra dans la lugubre demeure des Black...

**...**

- SIRIUS ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! Oh, non, Arcturus laissez moi donc vous débarrasser. Regulus, va vous emmener au salon.

*** A l'étage ***

« - James, je te laisse, la vieille harpie, va encore râler si je ne descends pas, bon repas en famille, vieux !  
- OK, bonne chance pour le tiens et tu me contactes après que c'est fini ok ?  
- Oui, t'inquiète ! »

Le garçon rangea son miroir dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le pas traînant de sa chambre. Sa robe le gênait affreusement, s'il avait été à Poudlard il aurait volontiers mis un jeans, mais la nuance était qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, non. Il était chez lui, et si sa famille le voyait descendre accoutumé comme un Moldu, il aurait comme, signé son arrêt de mort.

*** Une fois en bas ***

« - Salut donc ta famille Sirius ! Et je te préviens, une seule fausse note et tu es consigné !, le prévint sa mère tout en pointant son index devant ses yeux. »

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé des Black lui fit son plus beau sourire d'hypocrite. Il entra à la suite de sa mère dans le salon, ou un silence de plomb s'abattit à son arrivé. Il aurait voulu en rire, mes la simple idée de devoir dîner en compagnie de sa cousine Bellatrix, Rody Chou, la Blondasse et son Lulu, le révulsait ! Il fut tout de même obligé de les saluer. Le sourire de convenance qu'il afficha pendant les salutations avec sa tante et ses grands-parents ne passa pas aperçut aux yeux de son frère Regulus qui s'autorisa un sourire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment ses grands-parents et sa tante Druella qui avait cultivé un plaisir farouche pour les commérages. Après une conversation engagée soigneusement par Orion Black sur les nouvelles lois que le Ministère avaient fait passer il y a deux jours, Walburga annonça que le dîner était prêt. Alors l'assemblée familiale se déplaça à la salle à manger où Kreatur l'elfe de maison, aux oreilles les plus pendantes que Sirius n'avait jamais vu, s'affairait à placer les plats sur la table ovale. Tout le monde prit place. Orion et Arturus en bout de table, leur femme respective à côté d'eux. Sirius du malheureusement se mettre face à sa mère et à côté de sa tante Druella, qui commençait déjà à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait eu le « plaisir » de parler avec Nobby Leach l'actuel Ministre de la magie.

« - J'ai bien essayé de lui glisser discrètement, qu'il faudrait privilégier les Sang-purs pour les emplois au Ministère. Mais cet idiot et lui-même un Né-Moldu ! Comment, voulait vous avancer avec un pareil imbécile comme premier Ministre, il ne comprendra certainement jamais rien à notre monde et ce dit un grand défenseur des Droit du sorcier, permettez-moi d'en douter !

-Vous avez parfaitement raison Druella, cependant, cela peut aussi être un avantage...

- Que veux-tu dire Orion, interrogea Cygnus Black.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend de l'ampleur de jour en jour, et je dois admettre, que cela ne me déplait pas."

L'assemblée sourit de contentement sauf, le jeune Sirius qui émit un grognement significatif. Orion continua :

" Après l'affaire Grindelwald, la population sorcière est encore terrifiée à l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre s'installe sur le pays et Leach essaye par tous les moyens d'étouffer l'affaire. Il perdrait énormément de sa crédibilité si une Seconde Guerre éclatait et encore plus si l'on apprenait qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

- Laissons donc, Leach, pendant qu'il joue à celui qui n'a rien vu, cela donne plus de temps au maître pour agir !"

C'était Bellatrix qui s'était exprimé. Son père et sa mère la regardèrent avec fierté. Tout comme le reste de sa famille, mais comme toujours seul Sirius faisait des grimaces de dégouts.

" Sirius ! Que comptes-tu faires après Poudlard ? Il ne te reste plus que deux ans avant de rentrer dans la vie active, demanda son Grand-père paternel.

-Je vais surement entrer au Ministère."

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les prunelles claires de son aïeul, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon termine sa phrase avec un rictus provocateur :

" En tant qu'Auror.

Mais Arcturus décida de passer outre, il se tourna ensuite vers Regulus

" Et toi ?

- Je vais postuler pour avoir une place au Ministère, le professeur Slughorm essaye déjà de me faire Ministre !"

Sa famille rit.

" Bien, Horace est un vieil ami de la famille, fais lui confiance il a des contacts au Ministère et pas qu'un peu. Enfin, je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui finira bien. Et comptes- tu te joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Dès que je le pourrais !"

Le verre en cristal que Sirius tenait éclata soudainement dans sa main, lui entaillant la paume, une colère noire passa dans se yeux, il regarda son petit frère, qui essayait de cacher vainement ses émotions, mais les réactions de son frères ainé lui avait toujours fait peur, il connaissait sa réputation à Poudlard, envers les Serpentards et le se tenait généralement assez loin de lui, au cas où une de ses blagues se retourne contre lui. Orion prit le bras de Sirius et le tordit pour que son fils se calme.

" Sirius ! Excuse-toi ! Maintenant !

- M'excuser de quoi ?

- TOUT DE SUITE !"

Les deux hommes étaient étrangement semblables du point de vue physique, même si il tenait ses cheveux bruns ébène bouclés, de sa mère. Sirius ne s'excusa que d'un regard, ne pouvant pas faire plus. Son père le lâcha. Pendant tout le reste du diner, l'ainé des Black ne lâcha pas son cadet du regard. Pour détourner les regards de son traître de fils, Walburga commença elle aussi à prendre la parole.

" Narcissa, j'ai appris que toi et Lucius allait vous fiancer à la fin de votre scolarité. Félicitations. C'est une belle alliance. Tout aussi avantageuse que la tienne Bellatrix et aussi bravo pour ta nomination de Préfète-en-Chef !

-Ca effacera l'affront que leur sœur nous a fait subir. Quel désolation de se voir trahir par ses enfants, renchérit la mère des deux Black.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait fixait Sirius avec un air sévère et réprobateur. Que le rouge et Or lui avait rendit, mais doublé de haine et bien plus venimeux.

- En parlant de ça Walburga, a qui comptes-tu fiancer tes fils ?

- J'ai pensé que cette jeune Leonoria Rosier conviendrait parfaitement à Regulus. Elle est tout à fait charmante. Et quand à Sirius..."

Ce dernier se mis à ricaner, ce qui eut le don d'énervé ses géniteurs.

" Parce que tu as vraiment cru, que j'allais te demander ton avis peut être, Regulus se laisse peut être marché sur les pieds sans rien dire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que je ne me marierais pas, ça saura déjà une chance en plus pour que le nom des Black disparaisse !"

Il avait craché cette dernière phrase aux visages de sa mère. Cette dernière avait le visage violacé tellement la colère qu'elle retenait en elle était intense. Son père fit un geste comme quoi la discussion était close. Depuis le début du repas lui et son père essayait de ne pas s'énerver et de passé outre les sujets houleux.

" Rappelle nous qui sont tes amis à Poudlard, Sirius ? Je ne crois pas que leur influence est du bon sur toi apparemment, interrogea son oncle Cygnus

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, pour m'influencer, _moi_.

- Ca ne répond en rien à ma question.

- ...

Bellatrix décida de répondre à la place de son cousin :

- Il traine le plus souvent avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

- Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de Sang-pur ils ont une grosse influence sur le Ministère eux aussi. C'est juste dommage que ce soi des défenseurs de Sang de Bourbe. Lupin ? C'est un Sang-mêlé n'est ce pas ? , analysa Cygnus."

Bellatrix hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

" Et Pettigrew, je ne connais pas.

- La moitié de l'école se demande comment Pettigrew peut trainer avec eux, _Les maraudeurs !,_ imita Bellatrix en prenant l'image de leurs groupies. Plus empoté que lui, ça n'existe pas ! Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

- Les Maraudeurs ? , s'étonna Walburga

- C'est le nom de leur bande, mère, répondit sagement Regulus

- Pourquoi avait vous appeler votre bande d'amis de cette façon ? , demanda finalement Druella.

- Pour faire parler les imbéciles. Termina Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres."

Il ria ensuite de sa propre répartit. Sa mère se leva le prit par le col, pour qu'il se lève. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire en voyant, l'état de démence dans lequel sa mère était plongée. Narcissa, Druella et Regulus ainsi que les femmes d'Arturus et Pollux sursautèrent de l'agressivité de Walburga. Il sentit sa cuisse le chauffer, à l'endroit ou le miroir était placé dans sa poche. James essayait de l'appeler. Walburga empoigna le bras de Sirius le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le fit effectivement et ne s'en décrocha pas, peu était ceux, pouvant ce vanter d'avoir survécu au regard venimeux et pénétrant de Walburga Black. Sirius, lui, le pouvait et il n'en était pas peu fier ! Sans le lâcher du regard, sa mère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils aîné, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais Regulus respectait son frère pour faire face d'autant de sang froid envers sa mère quand celle-ci faisait une crise de démence pareille ! La baguette en bois d'être de la mère de famille fendit l'air d'un coup sec, brut et rapide. La joue de Sirius s'entailla profondément.

" MAINTENANT TU VAS T'EXCUSER !

- Va te faire foutre !

- PARDON ?!

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, FACE DE VERACRASSE ! Oups..."

Peut être aurait-il du se limiter à a première phrase. A présent, Walburga poussa un cri de rage, les mains tremblante, les yeux exorbité, elle avait perdu tout son charme, seul Sirius pouvait la mettre dans de tel état. Ce dernier commença à reculer. Mais se cogna à son père qui s'était levé pour limiter les dégâts. Même Bellatrix avait hoqueté en voyant sa tante. Rodolphus et Lucius était pétrifié. Et Regulus n'osait même pas voir la scène. Narcissa aussi détourna le regard. Walburga avança dangereusement vers Sirius. Ce dernier se défit rapidement de l'emprise de son père, monta sur la table, personne n'essaya de le retenir. Par pitié surement. Walburga contourna la table, mais dans une impulsion et un instinct de survit, Sirius shoota dans le dessert que Kreatur venait de déposait, la crème alla s'étendre sur la robe de la maîtresse de maison. La rage inonda ses traits elle était méconnaissable. Sa poche me chauffa encore. Pendant le bref, moment d'hésitation de la part de sa mère, Sirius en profita pour filer, il monta les escaliers 4 par 4, une fois dans sa chambre, la ferma à double tour et coinça le poignet avec une chaise. Sa malle était déjà prête, elle l'était toujours, l'espoir qui vivait dans le cœur du jeune aristocrate, était que par miracle son meilleur ami vienne le chercher pendant les vacances. Il mit le reste de ses affaires en boule dans sa malle la referma, ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta par dehors. La chaise qui maintenait la porte fermé bougeait sérieusement, dans peu de temps sa mère entrerait, il lui flanquerait la pire des remontrances aussi elle détruirait certainement la moitié de sa chambre qu'il avait décoré à sa manière et qui ne plairait pas à son harpie de mère ! Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens cherchant une solution, son regard bleuté s'arrêta sur les rideaux verts bien trop longs de sa chambre, il les mit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se pencha au rebord, puis passa déjà sa jambe droite ensuite la gauche tout en s'accrochant fermement au tissus couteux. Arrivé au bout, il lâcha, faisant tout juste une chute de 4 ou 5 mètres. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe gauche. Mais il tint bon, se releva prit sa malle un peu plus loin et partit dans la rue, souleva sa baguette dans un geste précipité. Presque Instantanément, le Magico Bus apparut, il monta dedans, n'attendant pas l'avis du conducteur.

" Godric's Hollow s'il vous plait !

- Pas de problème ! ON PEUT Y ALLER HERN' !"

Un cri déchirant frappa l'air, Walburga Black se pencha à la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de voir le Magico Bus disparaître. Le jeune Black poussa un soupir de soulagement, la peur qui l'avait envahi commença à s'atténuer. Il était Libre tout simplement.

*** Dans la demeure des Black ***

Walburga cria de rage. En bas personne ne bougeait, ne se regardait. Lucius était en train de comprendre dans quel habitat habitait sa petite amie, Rodolphus ne cillait pas, indifférent, la crise de démence de sa « belle-tante » envers son « cousin » le rendait plutôt _heureux_, Bellatrix jubilait intérieurement, mais cachait sa joie sous une façade faussement attristé. Regulus cogitait à 100 à l'heure. La peur au ventre comme à chaque fois. Sirius devait être en train de se faire littéralement torturé en haut. Orion n'exprimait rien, lassé et habitué. Druella prenait note de tout ça pour ses prochains commérages...

Des pas lourd et précipité descendirent les escaliers. La famille aux aguets reconnurent Walburga. Cette dernière se dirigea vers le petit salon. Orion alla à sa suite, et fut rapidement suivit de tout le monde. Regulus en premier. Sa mère pleurait de rage, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans le petit salon.

"Que ce passe t-il ? Ou est-il ?, s'inquiéta le père de famille

-Il s'est enfuit ! Il a sauté de sa fenêtre ! Je l'ai vu partir avec le Magico Bus ! Il a prit sa malle ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Il ne reviendra pas ! , pleura sa femme Walburga"

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Orion. Walburga pleurait toujours, de tristesse, de haine, de rage. Orion s'approcha. Tout les deux, ils avaient perdu un fils, un héritier. Mais la trahison était trop grande. Walburga s'arrêta soudain sur l'Arbre généalogique inscrit sur le mur. Sa baguette toujours sortit, elle le longea, le pas rapide, pleurant toujours. Elle trouva l'emplacement, se recula de quelques pas, hésita, mais seulement quelques secondes, elle leva silencieusement sa baguette.

" Réfléchis, Walburga., prévint Orion."

Cette dernière regarda le mur avec encore plus d'intensité. Son regard perçant plantait à l'emplacement de son fils. Non, il n'était plus rien. Elle leva sa baguette d'un geste puissant et vivace, sa baguette fendit l'air, un jet de lumière éblouissant toute la pièce en sortit, se répercuta sur la tapisserie. Elle stoppa le sort, on ne voyait plus sa tête, restait son nom, pour que l'on souvienne du traître qui avait fuit sa famille, sa maison !

Les yeux de Regulus s'assombrirent, il sortit de la pièce, monta lentement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'affala sur son lit. Aucune larme ne sortit il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre.

Orion invita tout le monde à partir. La famille après avoir salué leurs hôtes sortirent. Druella commença à parler, plutôt à commérer, sa fille Bellatrix ricana aux phrases sans intérêt de sa mère.

Walburga, détacha son regard du trou ou avait un jour était son fils aîné, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, bien vite rejoint par son mari. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, sans se soucier d'Orion qui essayait vainement de la consoler.

_**La Noble et très Ancienne famille des Black venait de perdre un membre, un héritier, une étoile...**_


End file.
